


On My Mind

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [31]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Of course Ralph hasn’t been waiting eagerly for Ted to get back home. Why would you think that?[Prompt 31 – On My Mind]





	On My Mind

Ted may only have been gone for a week, but it feels like it’s been forever. Ted went up north to visit his sister on Saturday (they still haven’t told Ted’s family about their relationship), and Ralph can’t help but feel a bit down. Ever since he and Ted started their relationship, they haven’t been apart, not even for a night. And it’s odd to be sleeping alone after spending every night with Ted for the last sixth months.

But Ted’s back now. Ralph flings the door open and grins when he sees Ted.

“Ted! You’re back!” Ralph cries, and he throws his arms around Ted and kisses him.

Ted is grinning when he pulls away. “Did you miss me?”

Ralph shakes his head, smiling in a failed attempt at appearing nonchalant. “Not really, no.”

Ted raises his eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

“Well, maybe I did a bit,” Ralph says, and he splutters with laughter at how bad a liar he is.

His laugh must be infectious, because Ted joins in, and then they’re stood there laughing hysterically on the doorstep, and Ted is leaning against him to stop himself falling over and Ralph’s just _so glad_ that Ted’s back.


End file.
